Intravascular ultrasound (“IVUS”) imaging systems have proven diagnostic capabilities for a variety of diseases and disorders. For example, IVUS imaging systems have been used as an imaging modality for diagnosing blocked blood vessels and providing information to aid medical practitioners in selecting and placing stents and other devices to restore or increase blood flow. IVUS imaging systems have been used to diagnose atheromatous plaque build-up at particular locations within blood vessels. IVUS imaging systems can be used to determine the existence of an intravascular obstruction or stenosis, as well as the nature and degree of the obstruction or stenosis. IVUS imaging systems can be used to visualize segments of a vascular system that may be difficult to visualize using other intravascular imaging techniques, such as angiography, due to, for example, movement (e.g., a beating heart) or obstruction by one or more structures (e.g., one or more blood vessels not desired to be imaged). IVUS imaging systems can be used to monitor or assess ongoing intravascular treatments, such as angiography and stent placement in real (or almost real) time. Moreover, IVUS imaging systems can be used to monitor one or more heart chambers.
IVUS imaging systems have been developed to provide a diagnostic tool for visualizing a variety of diseases or disorders. An IVUS imaging system can include, for example, a control module (with a pulse generator, an image processor, and a monitor), a catheter, and one or more transducers disposed in the catheter. The transducer-containing catheter can be positioned in a lumen or cavity within, or in proximity to, a region to be imaged, such as a blood vessel wall or patient tissue in proximity to a blood vessel wall. The pulse generator in the control module generates electrical pulses that are delivered to the one or more transducers and transformed to acoustic pulses that are transmitted through patient tissue. Reflected pulses of the transmitted acoustic pulses are absorbed by the one or more transducers and transformed to electric pulses. The transformed electric pulses are delivered to the image processor and converted to an image displayable on the monitor.